


I knew your face

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew not to allow herself to give in to nostalgia, though, despite everything. Loki had never been a truly kind, giving soul. She doubted she would have loved him if he were. She needed some sharpness, she needed some bite to counter her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew your face

Once, she had loved his face. Soft lines, creamy skin and yet he had angles that showed his sharpness as well. It had changed now, since that day the Bifröst was destroyed. The softness had been burned away by his defeat, by whatever horrors he had seen, perpetrated or had inflicted upon him and left nothing but the sharpness.

His eyes which once twinkled bright with mischief now seemed only to light up for mayhem. The little smiles of achievement, usually best seen either when he had mastered a new spell or when he had successfully pulled off a prank. They had been replaced by arrogant sneers and smirks.

She knew not to allow herself to give in to nostalgia, though, despite everything. Loki had never been a truly kind, giving soul. She doubted she would have loved him if he were. She needed some sharpness, she needed some bite to counter her own. 

This man, though, he was not that boy any longer and the young girl that had once been her was also gone. Replaced by the hardness and steel that was Lady Sif, she had to bury her softness deep down. 

As she watched him in his cell, sleeping and unaware that she was there, she thought for just a split second that one of his illusions were at play. That he was sleeping peacefully as he had once done beside her, the boy he had once been.

Perhaps, one day, she might be able to reach him, to use the hidden softness inside her to tease out his own. Closing her eyes, she turned and did not look back as she made her way up to the Citadel. The time was not yet right, she would bide her time and bring him back to her.

____

“Lady Sif?” 

“Yes?” She turned to address the Einherjar that was before her. He looked familiar but his name was not known to her. 

“I have been to Svartálfaheimr on Odin Allfather’s orders.”

“And what did you find?”

“A body, ma’am.”

“...Loki.” He just lowered his head. It felt like she had taken a bilgesnipe attack in the gut and she held herself as firm as she possibly could to try to not show her pain to this unknown man as the truth settled in. She had no chance of ever bringing back the man she had once loved. He was truly gone.

Time, it seemed, had never been her friend.


End file.
